The known tools of the aforementioned type often have relatively complicated adjusting mechanisms for centering the cable connector in relation to the center of the press. Furthermore, with the known tools, the actual working height of the press die must be reset each time for the various types of flat cable connectors because of their varying total structural height. This is relatively time consuming and, besides that, inexact. Finally, with the known tools, there is no possibility of visually monitoring the alignment of the cable conductors with the terminals during the mounting process. This means that misalignment of the conductors is usually not discovered until it is too late.